Becoming a SeeD
by Zeroxy-Chan
Summary: It's been a couple years since FF8 and now Rinoa may become a SeeD! Yuri&Yaoi undertones. QuistisRinoa and QuistisSelphie. Will not be completed.
1. Arrival

Author's Note: This fic takes place whenever after FF8. This a yuri fic with some yaoi undertones (damn Square for making all the male characters so easily yaoi-able, oh well it makes room for the yuri.) No copyright infringement is meant; this is fun fic just for fun. And ENJOY!

Becoming a SeeD

By Zeroxy

Chapter 1: Arrival

A lone car was on the road between Balamb and the Garden named after it. The car was Garden property but Quistis could care less. She looked over to her passengers. Irvine of course called shotgun and was now sleeping with the window open. He had taken off everything but his pants right before sleeping just in case Quistis wanted to sly a peek of him. Arrogant bastard, she thought. She smiled; at least he didn't look so elegant asleep like he probably thought.

Then, her other passenger gave a sneeze. "Ah-choo," Sitting in the backseat in her formal blue dress was Rinoa. The older women looked into her rearview mirror for second to chance a glimpse at the girl she had been sent to retrieve. Thinking back on it, Irvine had been less of a flirt when he volunteered to be her bodyguard. She smiled, Rinoa probably just wanted to meet Squall. What a nasty surprise was in store for her.

"Quistis? Are we almost there? I can't wait to finally become a SeeD!" Rinoa said. It had been a couple years now and she was a very good student. It was surprising just how well and quick how Rinoa had gone through the ranks at the other Gardens_. Perhaps if we had tested her sooner she would have been a SeeD with me_, the blonde mused.

"Yes we're almost at the Garden. Be sure to be on your best behavior," she said. Irvine gave a loud snore. They both laughed. "Maybe you should wake you 'bodyguard' up too…"

"Why did she have to bring Irvine too!" Zell yelled as he punched a wall. He had gotten a major growth spurt since he had last seen Rinoa or Irvine. He was now 5'8" and had bought bigger versions of his already existing wardrobe.

"Don't get so worked up, he might think of it as positive attention" Selphie scolded, forcing Zell to turn around, "Besides, he knows I'm off limits." She then leaned into his arms and gave a light peck on his cheek. He blushed and returned her kiss. Selphie walked away knowing what kind of an effect this would have on her boyfriend.

She had dramatically changed he appearance, plucking her eyebrows so they weren't so thick. She had also grown her brown hair longer so that it crept down her back. _Thank You Quistis_. Her former instructor had advised her to ditch the girly look. She had auctioned her old yellow dress to pedophiles a long time ago; saying it had been worn by a succession of little girls. Pedophiles paid very well for her new leather pants and scarlet shirt.

Selphie went up ton her room and put on her face. She had dated Zell because she had started to have feelings for Quistis. And she didn't want to be labeled as a lesbian so she went out with Zell, now nobody could say she gave Quistis 'the eye'. Which is why she went down and waited outside for the blonde outside, eager to carry their luggage and gain approval from Quistis. An hour later her boyfriend sat next to her and they cuddled until their guests arrived.

Quistis raised an eyebrow when she saw the two of them together. _Good_, she thought, _at least Zell is keeping that horny bitch away from me_. Rinoa gave a warm smile, now Zell wouldn't be hitting on her. But Irvine, well he looked absolutely livid. _How could Zell had gotten a girlfriend! And he looks bigger then from when I last knew him. Who's that chick with him anyway!? He sent all the right signals, right?_

Hearing the car coming the two SeeDs got up. They said hello and started talking amongst themselves. The girls all gravitated together while the men took the luggage. Irvine was kinda of angry at Zell, now he couldn't make fun of the blonde's shortness.

"So, ah, who was that girl you were with?" He asked.

"Oh, that was Selphie, changed hasn't she? I asked her out because she looked less like 10 year old and more like her age." Zell happily replied.

"That was Selphie!?"

"Yeah, she still has a train fetish though."

Meanwhile the girls caught up with each other. Rinoa wasn't as surprised as Irvine was, she had been given a warning by Quistis. She also noticed that Selphie had been checking Quistis out every since they had arrived. _Well, you just got some competition for her heart train lover._

"Sir, they have arrived, just as you said," save said angrily. You could almost feel his hatred for the other man.

"Excellent, take Zell to my, ah- facilities then,"

"Anything else?" Seifer almost spat the question.

"Make sure that Rinoa rooms with Quistis, this ought to be fun to watch."

"Whatever," Seifer muttered, leaving the other man in the room alone. The door automatically closed behind him. How he hated that man!


	2. Training

Top of Form 1

Yeah it's kinda a short chapter but it sets things up for what's going to be a great Chapter 3! By the way sorry for the lack of updates, I'll try my best to get the next chapter out soon. Oh, and enjoy!

the Management.

Chapter 2: Training

Selphie combed her nice long silkie brown hair. She had been rather ticked at the day's events. Apparentely Quistis had had locket around her neck for years now. Why hadn't she ever noticed it before? How could she have failed to see it? It had a train rushing into a storm with lighthouse carved into the backround on it's face. It was Rinoa's fault.

She looked at the girl sleeping with Quistis. Hadn't they realized that she and the blonde already shared the room together? Oh well Rinoa was going to sleep with her tomorrow, they were alternating. Still the locket occupied her thoughts...

"Quistis can I see who is in the locket?" Rinoa had asked at the welcoming dance. Selphie had been in her low cut scarlet dress that left little to the imagination. Unfortunately Rinoa had on her own slutty blue dress. What a whore, Selphie thought. When the older blonde shook her head negative Rinoa went into her little girl routine. She hanged onto Quistis "I know you've had for a long time, please tell me."

The older woman said, "If you had a good memory you would know who's in it."

"You know GF's mess with long term memory, just tell me."

"No." She gave a hard smile, "It's part of your training to try and remember."

"What are you guys talking about?" Selphie had asked, trying to get Quistis' attention. Quistis explained that there was a picture of a very important person from years ago in it. And Rinoa had known about it.

"Hey where's Zell?" Rinoa asked all too innocently.

"He was called away onto a mission at Timber. Something about a resurrection of Ultimecia or something. Any, that's what Seifer said.

"You don't say..." The raven-haired girl almost looked thoughtful.

"What are you thinking about?" Quistis asked.

"Nothing. It's just that a lot of people seem to think I'm Ultimecia."

The other two couldn't help but break into laughter.

"Yeah it's kinda stupid." Rinoa admitted.

"So as you can see, a Gunner's life is a lonely and tragic life," Irvine finished his story of how he had single handedly saved Selphie and Rinoa from Edea and the Galbadian government. The girls around him sighed in love for the cowboy. And he sighed with them Unfortunately Irvine was bored as ever. There was not a looker in the bunch, all the girls he was interested in were fighting over Quistis. And Zell was off on some stupid mission. Oh well Irvine didn't like short guys anyway. If only there was someone his height he could to talk to...

Later in the night Irvine was taking out his anger on a bunch of monsters in the training area. Today it was getting pretty boring, they were weak monsters and there was nobody to keep him company. Eventually he sat down at the 'secret place'.

"You having fun?" asked man from behind with a sneer.

"No, not really man," Irvine said getting up to give a smile to the man he was talking to.

"Here," the man tossed something heavy into Irvine's lap.

"What is this?"

"A Grid, a new weapon being developed by the Gardens. You say being a Gunner is a lonely life. Why not try something different. The more you use the spheres on it the more expeirenced you'll be. It's set at gunner, just attach it to your belt. Now I want to see what you look like as something different at Ifrit's cave tomorrow."

The man seeped into the shadows of the secret place. _Why not?_ figured Irvine. Might as well try something different. He set the gunner setting to fighter and found himeself naked except for two guantlets attached to his hands. They looked a lot like Zell's Iron Knuckles.

"What the hell?" Irvine asked. Then he smiled to himself. _That guy must be really into some kinky shit. _

Selphie woke with a start from a scary nightmare. It had something to do with Zell, and that meanie Seifer being a mean meanie to him again. She smiled to herself at the impossibility of the situation. Seifer was running errands for one of the higher ups. And Zell had gone with an experienced SeeD on another mission. She had nothing to worry about. Zell was all hers. She went into the bathroom in a half daze and crept into the big glass framed shower. It had been moved in there by Zell himself. The great thing was there was already somebody in there. So in the shower it was pretty warm.

Selphie blushed to herself. This shower was Quistis' and her's. Which meant that she was only inches, steamy and foggy inches, away from the love of her life all warm and wet.

"Quistis, be a dear and give me the shampoo bottle?" she asked.

The other woman complied and her arm shot through the mist with bottle and soap in hand. Selphie closed her eyes and tried to act as sexy as she could. She bent down and put the bottle onto the ground. The she took the soap, lathered it up all over her body. She drove the soap bar over every curve on her self. She gave emphasis to to her breasts and thigh area. Then she took the shampoo bottle and drove the shampoo into her hair like it was something more romantic. She rinsed the soap off her body, acting like the water was the only relief she could find, like her body was caked with mud. She began to give the rinse her hair when the older woman left the shower in a hurry.

Selphie smiled. Hook, line, and sinker.

Later after much flirting Quistis finally gave in to Selphie and told her plans for today. Rinoa was going to go to Ifrit's cave as her trial of becoming a SeeD. The problem was that it was Selphie who would be the proctor.

"Why do I have to be Rinoa's proctor?" she asked.

"Special Request" the blonde answered.

So it was decided. Later that day Selphie and Rinoa would be headed to acquire the token fire Guardian Force.

"Today's going to be a good day" Rinoa wrote into her diary.

"You just had too punch them didn't you?" the taller guy in the Cait Sith guy yelled while running with another guy in a Chocobo costume.

"I couldn't help it, I had to go." The guy in the Chocobo costume explained.

"Do something stupid like that again and I'll blow your friggin' brains out" Cait Sith said viciously, holding up his loaded doll for emphasis.

"Oh c'mon it's not like I blew our cover. And we did exactly as the client said to do." Chocobo said to lighten his partner up, "We're still getting payed."

"Yeah so? Ultimecia's not getting resurrected because she didn't die in the first place!"

"Wait, yeah she did," Chocobo took off his mascot head revealing Zell underneath, "WE killed her!"

"Yeah but it has to do with those Chroniton thingies," Cait Sith took off his head, "And she's back. That's all that counts."

"You know I like you better with the Cait Sith head on, Squall"

"Hmph, well at least these new weapons work."

Top of Form 3

Bottom of Form 3


	3. Test

Author's note: Man it's been a long time since I've updated. Sorry about that.

Chapter 3: Test

The Garden official gave a sigh out of sheer tiredness brought about by boredom. It had been 3 weeks since anybody had gone to the Fire Cave. And it was early in the morning, he yawned as he put his mask on. He sat down on the grass and started to snooze. It felt like only 3 minutes later when he woke to find somebody knocking on his golden mask. He got up to at least pretend he had just dozed off.

"Yes who will be taking the Fire Cave Challenge Today?" He said taking off his mask. He saw a very angry woman with her hands on he hips. She had long brown hair that disappeared down her back, she had on a red tank top, and black leather pants topped with steel-tipped black shoes. At her belt buckle rested a pair of nunchakus. Next to her was a girl with similarly styled black hair, with a light blue shirt and blue jeans. She looked rather bemused at how the older and taller woman was acting towards him.

"SHE will be taking the Fire Cave Challenge today! I, Selphie, will be proctoring." The older woman said.

"Um, What's her name?" he asked.

"This is Rinoa Heartilly! Okay, got it? Good!" Selphie exclaimed.

The Official looked passed her and towards Rinoa. "Hey, how long are you going to be in there? You get 10, 20, 30, or 40 minutes to obtain a contract with Ifrit. If you go over your own set time limit you won't get credit, sorry.

"Um, I'm only going to be twen-" Rinoa started.

"She's going to take 40 minutes alright?" Selphie interrupted.

The Official set his stopwatch for forty minutes and said; "When you enter the cave the clock starts," He pressed the start button as soon as both women vanished into the cave. He looked up and noticed that the sun was high really high up in the sky before sitting back down for some sleep. While sleeping he failed to notice that a man went into the Fire Cave shortly after the two women had.

Earlier that day…

Quistis entered the elevator to the third floor. She had gone up to see the headmaster many times in the last month or so. She had been summoned to see him after some developments in the case; basically Zell and Squall had been gone for far too long. When the elevator finally stopped. She entered the dark hallway that was the entrance to his waiting room. She went through the door and sat down.

She noticed that there were various paintings on the walls of the waiting room. One had a man with long flowing white, in only a trench coat and leather pants only, with black bird's wings and black feathers all around him. Another picture had a gigantic beast with numerous eyes swimming through the ocean. In the foreground was a person who had made a contract with Shiva; she knew this because the GF was flying towards the beast. These and several other paintings astonished her. They were like nothing she had seen or imagined before. Then the door to the headmaster's room opened. And it was Seifer marching out of there in a huff.

Quistis smiled, he didn't like being ordered. She got up and went into the room. In the middle of the room, shrouded in shadow was the headmaster.

"Yes, what is it you needed from me, sir?" she asked.

"Quistis I need nothing. This world is so confining, isn't it? All there is to it is what we all know and that's it." Cid said. This kind of babbling, coming from him, troubled Quistis greatly. She had never known for him to say anything out of the ordinary, and yet he was. And did his voice sound different?

"Sir, do you have cold?" she asked. The man gave a giggle.

"I found it, you know? Instead of combining time I'm going to combine the worlds. I've gathered so much knowledge about other worldly things. Those new weapons, they came from a different world." He said.

"What?"

"Those grids, they came from another world," he cackled then embraced Quistis, "So my darling would you like to see a whole new world?" Now it was unmistakable. His voice definitely sounded feminine. And she felt him feeling up her ass.

Someplace Else…

"_Now_ it starts raining! After running for a couple days with no chance of finding any civilization, now it starts raining!" Zell complained. He started punching the rain in frustration. He and Squall still had their grids set to 'Mascot' because it was the warmest clothing they had set into the grids. And it was really cold outside. It was the twilight right after sundown and they were just about to sleep.

"Oh shut up, we both know that," Squall said rather angrily, "It feels like it's only 40 degrees (F) out here. If it gets any colder we might freeze to death,"

"Well, do you have any ideas, captain?" Zell looked up. Despite their being about the same height, Squall was still a little bit taller than him.

"We could always huddle together, and share our body heat, and use the costumes as blankets." He replied.

"Oh, no, I've heard rumors about you and Seifer. And the reason why he's pissed off all the time."

"Listen, those rumors are completely false, sure I enjoyed it but Seifer is a sadist."

"Does Rinoa know?"

"Well…"

"She doesn't does she? That you're not really into girls that much anymore!"

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Hm?" That question surprised Zell. In truth he had had a small attraction to Squall. But he couldn't tell Squall, or anyone for that matter, he was afraid of being teased. He thought it over and shivered from the cold. "Oh alright, we can huddle, only because it's cold but nothing weird okay? I DO have a girlfriend."

"Sure, man" The two men took off their costumes and huddled to share their body heat. Night proper had fallen and they couldn't see each other properly. Even though they were so close, they couldn't see each other blushing.

Back in the Fire Cave…

"Wow, this place is lot colder than I remember it to be," Selphie muttered. It really was. Despite being called the Fire Cave there was no lava to be seen, or monsters for that matter. "This way too strange,"

"Do you think we should head back?" Rinoa asked.

"Silly, we have forty minutes to ourselves, why can't we just enjoy it?"

"Um, okay?"

"Could you tell me about that locket,"

Rinoa smiled, "Why don't we go back into your room? We can just tell them that I contracted Ifrit, and you could back me up," Rinoa got closer to Selphie and embraced her. "We have a lot to talk about, y'know?"

Later that day…

Quistis lied very uncharacteristically lazily on the bench in the Cafeteria. She had a hard time fighting the headmaster off of her, or whoever it was. She pondered over what had happened.

"What did you do with the headmaster?" she had asked.

"You'll find him in the training area, or should I say under it?" he gave another feminine cackle. "I came here for you, why don't you like me?" Then he had taken off his face, like it was a rubber mask. Silky long black hair poured from underneath the mask. And it revealed a woman's face. Quistis hauled ass to get of there. And now she had been barred from her own room because of something that Rinoa and Selphie were doing in there. Somebody setting down next to her brought her back to the present. It was Irvine.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Lady, you really don't want to know," he answered. She noticed that he was sweating profusely, and had something clipped to his belt.

_To be continued…_

Some people don't know how to use bemused, thinking it means amused. From bemuse: To cause to be bewildered; confuse. So bemused means to be bewildered and confused at the same time!


	4. Sorry

I'm sorry to all those who enjoyed this story. But I have lost interest in the characters of Final Fantasy 8 and will no longer update this story. Sorry to all those who enjoyed it. If you would actually like to see this end e-mail me If there is enough complaints I'll start updating again.


End file.
